Leah Punched A Wolf And Liked It
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah shows up at the Cullen's place with a broken hand and Jasper is curious to find out what happened.


**Title: Leah Punched A Wolf And Liked It**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Leah shows up at the Cullen's place with a broken hand and Jasper is curious to find out what happened.**

**AN: Just a drabble idea that popped into my head! I am totally wierd and get a million ideas for one-shots, stories, and drabbles. For this story to work we are going to say that Edward is with Alice. They have been together since she and Jasper joined the the family. Jasper has been alone since then until recently when he started developing feelings for Leah.**

**Anyways please R&R like always!**

**---**

It started out like any other day in the Cullen house or that is what I'd assumed. I expected to sit around with Alice and Edward either playing chess or talking since we couldn't go to school because of the sun shining outside in the small town of Forks Washington. Never in all the scenario's which passed threw my mind, would I ever of thought I would witness my brother the uptight mind reader he was, take one look at the door and burst out laughing.

I let my eyes scan the room for the source of his assument and when I did not spot anything out of the ordinary I raised my eyebrow quizically. If this was another of he and Alice's moments and silent conversations the couple shared, I would apperiate being let in on the secret. I didn't like not knowing what was going on around me. _Care to clue me Edward? _I mentally challenged my brother who nodded while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Leah seems to have had one hell of a day." He answered with a smile that clearly stated he knew a secret.

When I went to question him a knock sounded from the front door. "It's not for Alice and I." Was Edward's way of telling me to get the door.

Rising to my feet, I walked towards the door still wondering why my mind reading brother had been laughing about something Leah had done when she wasn't even here yet. Leah and I had been together four months now and I think that maybe this could be the reason I didn't smell the scent of wet dog I usually assosiated with the wolves before this moment. I probably should've put the clues together before but I hadn't thought there was a connection between Edward's comment and the knock signaling the new arrival.

The closer I got to the door the stronger the wet mutt smell became. I let my power reach out around me and I was hit with anger, amusement, and pain as soon as I'd let my barrier drop. Undearneath the innitial and stronger emotions, I felt emotions usually connected with my girlfriend Leah Clearwater. I'll admit to feeling confused when I realized she was the one behind the door. Didn't she have a pack meeting today? Also what had Edward ment when he spoke of her having a hard day?

No sooner had I opened the door then Leah grabbed my hands placing them over her suspiciously bruised knuckles. She sighed happily as the cold of my skin cooled her overheated flesh. Her emotions calmed almost instantly and she leaned forward to peck me on the lips quickly. The gesture was not lost on me and I knew whatever she'd been doing before she arrived wouldn't be something which pleased me.

"Hello my favorite Dracula impersonating Brady bunch." Leah smirked before stepping fully inside of the house. "How was your day? Did you guys kill any innocents I will have to avenge?"

Alice and Edward rose with the grace they were known for and danced in our direction. Alice was smiling and Edward was smirking. Those two smiling is never a good thing in my opinion. Especially if Leah happens to be involved some how. "Alas no Clearwater. Everyone is alive and well but can I say the same for your pack brothers?"

"Shut it mind rapist." The russet coloured female snapped at my brother before turning to give me a sugary sweet smile capable of tooth decay. "And you honey? What did you do all day?"

Ok, I now know Leah did something I won't approve of. You may wonder how I know this? Well it is simple really, Leah Clearwater cannot lie to save her life. I could feel the deception behind her words. Leah also called me honey. The she wolf only ever uses pet names when we are in bed, she loves it when I talk dirty and uses pet names to convince me to continue with my vulgar manner of speaking, or she uses pet names to weasle her way out of a situation. Since we were not in bed I had to wager a guess she was trying to sweeten me up before revealing her crimes of the day.

I decided to play along for a moment. "The day progressed rather slowly without you here. Alice, Edward, and I were the only ones home and Alice invited us to watch a marathon of the Tyra Banks show." I cringed remembering the horrid show my sister was addicted with. "It's complete trash with no value at all. If I had to set a goal I achieved today by watching that program, I'd say I burned away a few brain cells. What about you darlin? Did you do anything interesting I should know of?"

Guilt was creeping it's way from Leah into me. She looked into my topaz eyes with her chocolate brown orbs. She tried plastering on a fake smile which I noticed immediately held no real sincerity. "Nothing of real interest babe. Just boring pack stuff. You know how it is."

Ha! Two pet names in the same day? Oh lordy lord..Did she kill somebody? Edward once again chuckling with Alice joining in this time told me she hadn't killed anyone. Hmmm, seriously harmed someone then? "Close." Edward muttered loud enough for only Alice and my ears to detect.

With a determined stare into my Shifter girlfriends eyes, I raised the intesity of her guilt hoping to make her crack. When the action alone didn't prompt her to spill her guts I added my southern gentleman smile. "Oh? Well why don't you tell me all about it?"

She shifted her eyes downwards. "I'd rather not bore you."

Lifting her chin with my finger I let my gaze bore into hers. "It won't bore me darlin." I rolled the R in darlin because I knew it would drive my girl insane with lust and Leah had this wierd habit where she couldn't sleep with me if she had been lying. I happened to like that certian quirk of her personality very much. It worked in my favor often and I was sure it would be no different this time.

Leah cleared her throat once before grinning or trying to. Her grin was forced and resembled more of a grimace. "It wasn't anything to write home about Jasper. Sam and Jacob gave out patroling schedules, Paul invited us to he and Rachel's engagement party, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jake were planning a party to have at First beach. Jared asked if I could go shopping with Kim next weekend for her prom dress." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh yeah no big deal or anything...I punched Sam and broke his nose. See nothing that great happened. Just another day in the life of Leah Clearwater. I have to say I kinda liked hitting him. He did have it coming after all. He always does deserve it when I hit him."

Every muscle in my body tensed. "You punched Sam? Is that what happened to your hand?" Reaching down slowly I brought her injured hand up to my lips and caressed the bruised flesh with my lips. "Leah love, you just had the bones in your hand reset after hitting him last week."

You would think Leah hitting Sam would be a one time thing right? Wrong. Leah Clearwater hit Sam Uley atleast two or three times a week. Carlisle had reset the bones in her hand so many times I have lost count over the years I've known her. I don't like to brag but she has gotten better in the technique she uses thanks to me. I'd shown her a thing or two about how to make the most out of one hit and beleive me when I say Leah does this very well.

"What did he do this time?" Alice beat me to punch by asking this as I'd been planning to do.

"Sam called Jasper a leech." Edward stated simply with his arm around Alice's shoulder.

My girlfriend also known as the bitch of La Push, sent my mind reading brother a glare. When he just smirked in her direction she crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "Thank you very much mind rapist but I can tell my own story you know." Placing her uninjured hand on her hip she proceeded to tell Alice and I what happened. "He called Jasper a leech."

My lips turned into a half smile as I shook my head at her. "Leah you call me a leech everyday." When she raised her brow at me I continued on with what I had been saying. "As I said, you call me a leech everyday. What made him calling me by that name any worse than when you do?"

Leah looked at me like I was mentally handicapped or she was explaining things to a child. It irked me when she does such things because I am 100 years older than she. I could be her great great grandfather and yet she treated me like I was toddler at times. "It's different because **_your my leech_** and so I can call you that. He isn't allowed to call you a leech cause when he says it I know he saying to be an ass and piss me off. Like he thinks he is better you than are. It makes me wanna smack him and say bitch please. Yes your a leech but you are **_my leech_** and if Uley doesn't like it he can go suck donkey balls because I don't give a fuck what he thinks about me dating you. Stupid control freak he is. He's more of a control nut than the mind rapist and midget combined."

"HEY!" My brother and pixie sister stated at the same time obviously feeling offended by Leah's remark.

"Get over it Tinkerbelle and Peter Pan." She waved her unbroken hand in their faces. "Go back to Neverland so Jasper can make me feel better." When the pair made discusted noises in the back of their throats Leah bit back a chuckle before bothering to reply. "I ment my hand you pervs! I swear the both of you think of sex more than Emmett, Jake, Embry, and Quil combined."

With a mischivious smile of my own I swept Leah into my arms bridal style. "But Leah darlin," I rolled my R especially long this time and was rewarded by a wave of desire from my wolf girl. "I think I like their idea better." Leaning down I caught the lobe of her ear between my teeth before whispering even though it wasn't needed. "Lets see if I can make more than your hand feel better shall we?"

Leah tilted her head with a sexy grin on her lips. "We shall."

As soon as the words had been spoken Leah and I were up the stairs into my bedroom with the door closing behind us as I went about the task of making her feel better. I was sure a few hours of nonstop attention would have her feeling better in no time.

**AN: I hope you all liked this! It was just another drabble for Leah and Jasper which I am really liking alot. I liked it before alot but never thought I would write it. As it turns out I seem to like writing Leah and Jasper. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
